Influence of the devil
by dreamwolf12
Summary: After the night in the distillery Scott has struggled to keep control of the wolf shifting unnecessarily and it only gets worse when the only people who can help are the two people who caused this problem in the first place Peter and Deucalion. with an out of control alpha and 2 old enemies how will the pack react and try to bring back the old Scott in order to get rid of enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

4 weeks ago he became an alpha, the one I was after all along became an alpha and I knew there was no way he would be able to control the power inside of him, I understand the threat that Scott and Derek left me with but as long as I wasn't seen I really fancied seeing how it all played out. Especially with the next full moon coming up I had a feeling it would be different compared to the usual events of the night.

I became an alpha a long time ago but I stole the power meaning that I was ready for it, and I don't think he is even though he is a true alpha the power came to him and from what I have noticed it is overwhelming him. And I was going to use that to my advantage.

Scott's point of view:

This full moon felt different and I knew why but I hadn't told the others as I didn't want to worry them but I was struggling with all of this power and I couldn't even use anger to control my shift and I was shifting more frequently and for no reason at all other than I sort of wanted to.

The full moon was tonight and we agreed to go round to Derek's as Isaac was still having some issue with controlling the shift and honestly the strength of Derek and I was sure to be enough to hold him down. Although I felt like this I was pretty sure that tonight was going to be fine I may just have to shift instead of not wolfing out at all. What am I kidding Isaac is fine I am the one who needs the help.

As the full moon got closer I thought it would be best if we started to make our way round to Derek's and Isaac could definitely sense that something was wrong as I probably reeked of anxiety and nerves.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"Nothing."

"I can smell it on you."

"I am just nervous about tonight."

"Why you have more self-control than anyone."

"No I really don't I have been shifting all the time at home"

"We're not going to Derek's for me are we?"

"No we are going for me as I don't know how tonight will go."

"You had all this control though."

"As a beta when I had less power but now I have the power of an alpha and who are my role models Derek and Peter so I don't have much experience on how to be an alpha."

"It will be fine I bet nothing will happen."

"Isaac something bad always happens here and what if this time it is me."

"Derek and I will stop you."

"No offence but if I do lose control I would beat you two very quickly."

As the conversation came to an abrupt end we got to Derek's loft and low and behold Peter was there with Derek so I had a feeling he knew what was going on as now there were four of us here for supposedly Isaac as I told Derek when we all know that I could control Isaac on my own.

"Why is he here? Isaac said.

"Hello to you to Isaac, and actually I don't know why I am here my nephew didn't tell me."

"So Derek are you going to enlighten him why he is here?"

"Scott anything you want to say."

"Not really."

"Well I know you do but either way, I know you lied to me about Isaac needing help on the full moon and we are here for you."

"Derek forgive me but did you say for Scott as since I bit him he has never lost control on the full moon even when he was first bitten."

"But something is going on isn't it Scott?"

"No."

"Tell them what you told me Scott."

"No it's fine."

"If you don't then I will."

"Look I may just be shifting every now and then for no reason but it's not a big deal."

"I see Scott but you can't handle the power of an alpha."

"Shut up Peter."

"He's right Derek I can't and I don't want to become a sociopath like Peter."

"You won't as we won't allow you to."

As the moon began to rise I could feel the urge to shift but I was trying to do my best to prevent it from happening but I wasn't having much luck.

"Derek I need you to tie me up."

"Why?"

"As I am shifting and I can't stop it."

As he rushed to get the chains Peter and Isaac were pinning me against the wall and struggling at that once I was fully shifted they had no chance, Derek was upstairs getting the chains and I was trying to get out of this loft. On the full moon I liked to be outside as the open space stops me from panicking. Peter wasn't focused at all so I twisted his arm dislocating his shoulder and as he fell to the floor I was able to stand up and kick Isaac to the floor. As I made my way to the door Derek was on his way down the stairs and he instantly dropped the chains and started running after me but he wasn't quick enough.

Derek's point of view:

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"If you hadn't noticed we were a bit preoccupied with being injured."

"You heal, don't you know what he is going to do?"

"Of course I know and it will be good for him."

"No it won't and you know it and what you mean is that it will be good for you as he will struggle if he hurts someone."

"He does know that he will still be an alpha if he kills someone."

"No as I don't think that is something he needs to know."

"His morals made him this so if he does break them then it will have no effect on him."

"Peter if you aren't going to help then leave us and leave Scott alone."

"I will but let me tell you something Derek, when he comes to someone for help it won't be you."

"Why not?"

"As I have a feeling he may come to me."

Scott's point of view:

I made my way out of the building and ran to the woods where I felt free but also like I wanted to bite someone even though I knew it was wrong and I had to restrain myself from doing that. There were only trees around me and the only way I knew how to keep control was something that Derek told me. Pain keeps you human.

I repeatedly punched the tree until my knuckles were bleeding but it didn't hurt although I could feel some of the bones in my hand were broken but nothing was working. I enjoyed being an alpha as that meant we would do my pans to stop innocents from getting hurt but I hated the feeling of this. Of losing control. I knew I wasn't alone but I was expecting Derek or Isaac to come after me but it wasn't it was the last person I would expect to see.

"What are you doing here we told you to leave town."

"I know but I can see that you need my help."

"Why would I accept your help?"

"As you know I am the only one who can help you and if it isn't me it is Peter who frankly you shouldn't trust."

"And I don't trust you either."

"I see but I have been an alpha longer than you have been on this planet Scott and you are having control issues and if you don't want to hurt anyone then you need to sort it out."

"So how do you think you can help me?"

"The same way I helped the twins."

"Turning me into a monster joy."

"No teaching you to let go."

"Like you a demon wolf."

"That isn't my name."

"I don't want your help but I do need it, Deucalion."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Derek's point of view:

I know that Peter let him go for his own advantage as he wanted to be the alpha again and the stronger that Scott got the more likely it would be that he would go and kill him but I had a feeling that we were going to need his help to get Scott back but I did need to let Stiles know what was going on.

It was something that you couldn't tell them over the phone so I arranged for Stiles to come to the apartment so we could not only tell him but come with a plan to get him back here and work out what an earth is going on with him. When Stiles got to the loft he didn't look at all pleased.

"What do you want and where is Scott?"

"About that we don't know."

"What do you mean we don't know?"

"We may have lost him last night."

"On the full moon?"

"Yes he managed to escape because Peter let him get away and he lost control and we haven't seen him since."

"Then how do you know if he is okay?"

"We don't but we do assume seeing as there was no howling or anything but we need your help to bring him back."

"Look you know what he is like maybe he just wanted some space."

"No he would have come back by now Stiles and you know that."

"So the only one who isn't a werewolf is the one you are coming to for help and firstly Derek do you have a plan?"

"We need to get him to the animal clinic but how I don't know yet and I was thinking that Peter could help."

"Sorry Derek I am not helping if Peter does."

"Well we need it to be realistic."

"So how will Peter help."

"The only way he knows how to cause trouble."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I didn't think you would but at the end of the day Peter isn't going to kill you."

"I might you know for dramatic effect."

"And then Scott would kill you so any plan you have of being the alpha again would be a waste as I highly doubt you can come back from the dead twice."

"Maybe you are right but still I thought we wanted it to be realistic and a bloody nose won't stand for that."

"Look it's my plan alright and you are just going to cause one injury and then a couple of scratches to make it look like you are hurting him."

"Whatever Derek."

Scott's point of view:

I made sure I was away from Beacon Hills not so far away that if I wanted to hear what certain people in the town were saying that I could but if they found out where I was and who was helping me then there would be more issues then we already have. I don't trust him but the alpha pack did all have good control of their powers so if it was one way to gain control then I had to take it but there was one thing which I assumed that he would make me do and honestly it was going to happen sooner or later so I will just have to let go.

He was frightening and after I have seen his wolf form there was no way that I was going to get on his bad side but keeping in mind what morel told me about him being an obsessive who both wants and is threatened by me so I was treading carefully doing what he wants until it becomes too much.

"Scott, look all you need to do is let go."

"And weirdly that is what I am afraid of."

"Look at it this way if the only way to save your friends is to kill someone."

"Then I would do it."

"No you wouldn't, you couldn't kill Jennifer when your parent's life was in danger so how could you do it with your friends."

"I would find a way."

"Show me then lose control."

No matter how much I tried there was no way that I could even with him here and if I did lose control then what if I couldn't stop it from happening again and again which is the one thing that I have always tried to avoid. I know why he is helping me as it is all for his own advantage but I needed to use it to my own advantage as well by using the information that he gives me.

"How do I lose control then without becoming a monster?"

"That comes in time as you will become one or at least have the tendencies of a monster to begin with."

"Then it isn't worth it for me as I don't want to become a monster like you."

"I am a monster because I was tortured and lost my sight but I have control I don't shift every time I get angry where you have been recently so that's why you need to learn control Scott. To stop you from becoming a monster."

"I am not a monster."

"Not yet but you will be and then you will be worse than me and worse than Peter."

"I came to you for help so are you going to help me or not."

"As I said lose control that is where we start with as by the looks of it anger isn't working for you and I will tell you but only once you have lost control."

I was getting too frustrated to even focus on what was going on in my surroundings and I could feel it happening the shift it felt like my first full moon where I had no control over it. I know it was all to see what he had to work with but this was the only way to work unless I went with Peter who was even worse compared to Deucalion.

For me losing control was something that I had never really experienced so I didn't really know what to expect from it and honestly it felt good. I was always the one who had to stay sane to keep the others in check so to have a bit of freedom it was nice.

"It feels good doesn't it Scott?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"Alright it felt good to be the one who is able to let loose instead of worrying about everyone else."

"Then do it more often."

"I can't as the other werewolves in this town can't help but want to kill people and I need to stop them."

"Look they obviously don't care too much about you as they haven't bothered to come and get you."

"I ran away they will just give me space."

"No Scott they don't care as you threaten them, they know that the power is something that makes you stronger than them why do you think I made an alpha pack to stop betas being threatened by us."

"You know that the alpha has the strength of the pack and the betas gain strength as well."

"We were all so strong as we had the power of the other alphas and I know although the power is too much for you I can tell you like it and you want more."

He was right I enjoyed being powerful, I always felt not defenceless but weak compared to all of the villains that we have come against so to have the power to fight back and do something different was a positive.

"I like the power but I don't necessarily want more not yet though I am not ready for it though."

"Not yet but when you have learnt control that is all you want Scott, Just wait and see."

**Author's note**

**this is my first fanfic and I would love to know what you think so please feel free to leave a review as otherwise I won't know if you are enjoying it or not Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Something had to be going on Stiles and Derek hadn't even bothered to try and find me although I was upset it was nice to feel free from all of the trouble that goes on in Beacon Hills and even though Deucalion was the worst company he was helping me to be able to control my power. I knew there had to be something for him in return but for now I did need his help. But whatever it was that he wanted I could already tell that I wasn't going to like it.

I was wanting to go home but if I tried to get away then I knew there would be more trouble than there was already. The control I was learning was that if I only used one thing to control the shift then it wouldn't work and I realised when I was a beta that some of the time when I wanted to shift I restrained myself to keep the others in check.

Derek's point of view:

We were going to get started on the plan tonight but I don't trust that Peter won't hurt Stiles too much but if he knows what is good for him he will. Although a human Stiles was part of the pack so Scott would be able to tell even if he was hurt a little bit.

"Are you sure you want to do this Stiles as I don't trust him?"

"And if you do it Scott will know something is wrong so at the end of the day it has to be him because at least it is realistic because he is a sociopath."

"I heard that Stiles."

"Good, look Derek we need him back here as what if he runs into trouble and kills someone."

"He won't kill anyone he always wants to save people from death no matter how bad they are."

"I don't know something is different about him now, it's almost like he doesn't care anymore."

"He is just trying to adapt to the power it is worse than when he was bitten as from human to beta there isn't that much difference but from alpha to beta there is a huge difference in the power."

"Look he seems to have coped up until now."

"But he hasn't he just didn't tell anyone so we didn't worry and I think him escaping is leading to something more and bigger than what we expected it to be so this is why we need him back here before any more problems arise."

"What problems could arise?"

"Not what but more likely who?"

"There is no one other than Peter who would want to corrupt Scott."

"Well not that we know of at least."

"I don't care we just need him back here so we can fix him if he is having problems."

Peter started making his way down the stairs of my loft as obviously to him the conversation had just got a lot more interesting.

"Fix him, this is what we need from him."

"Another out of control werewolf of course why didn't I think that?"

"No but him in control with his instincts and the monster that he is."

"Yes I know he is a monster but not all monsters do monstrous things and he hasn't yet."

"Yet being the operative word there Stiles in time we all fall back into what is seen as our nature and a teenage alpha werewolf is bound to do that."

"Why do you have so little faith in Scott?"

"I don't in Scott but he is a beast as well and you seem to be forgetting that but anyway are we going to get on with the plan or not."

"Not until night fall as that way we will be able to get him back without anyone seeing him if he decides to wolf out."

"Look Derek you know that we want Scott back but he is quite pathetic who just seems to have ridiculous plans which work so I see nothing wrong with him giving in for once in his life."

"As I have said before you know what will happen if he lets go not even you will be able to hold him down or control him and seeing as you are a sociopath yourself then that says a lot."

"You are no fun you know that?"

"I know now we better get to the clinic ready for the plan, Deaton does know what is going on so he will be out of there until we need him but I will not be in the room either it will just be you and peter."

"No way am I not being left alone with him."

"Well I am not that keen either of being left alone with him."

"Neither of you have a choice as if you want Scott back you will have to work together for five minutes."

"Can we just get it over and done with then?"

"One hour and then we can get started."

Stiles' point of view:

I did not like this plan one bit, I had only just started to trust Derek and now he wants Peter a raging sociopath to punch me without then continuing to beat more up or kill me meaning that it wasn't going to work. I knew that Peter was up to something and I think so did Derek but he was the only realistic way to get Scott back meaning that we had to use him, not trust him but use him.

On the other hand I think that Scott will come back different to how he left, not necessarily under more control but in the way that he will come back with a different thought and maybe even different morals on how to control things in this town.

"Will you stop pacing you are being more annoying than usual?"

"Well I don't like you, I hate this plan and who says it is going to work anyway?"

"Look if it doesn't work then you will just have to come up with another plan but the link between his alpha and the rest of the pack is strong you can sense when they are hurt that's how I knew when Scott was shot and ended up here."

"I don't question that but something is telling me if he comes back he won't be alone."

"Whatever Stiles please just sit there quietly until you are needed."

As the time passed and it got closer to what was needed to be done I became more nervous and was close to having a panic attack but I needed to keep it together for Scott. Peter was menacing but menacing was what we needed but I couldn't help but think he was enjoying this too much. I knew it wasn't a full moon but the moon was rising in the sky so it was time.

"Please don't hurt me too much."

"I will what makes you think I am enjoying this?"

"As you like to hurt people."

"I know I do but ones who can heal."

"Lydia remember her she didn't heal."

"Well I made her the women she is today the banshee."

"Yes but she could of died."

"Anyway Stiles I need you to shut up and just to let you know this may be slightly painful."

As I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes I could feel the fist coming towards my face from the draft that it brought with it. I could tell he wasn't going to do it half-heartedly, I drew back in anticipation before my face and his fist met. It felt like I had walked into a wall and it wasn't pleasant. I could hear the cartilage in my nose crack but Peter didn't stop there he continued to punch me until I could feel the room closing in on me and becoming pitch black.

I don't know how long it was before I got up but I could here Derek screaming at him.

"I told you just to punch him once."

"He was annoying me a bit too much."

"I don't care about that Scott is going to kill you."

"No he will be too preoccupied with that in the corner."

All of a sudden there heads turned around as the front door opened and I could only imagine that it was Scott.

Scott's point of view:

I could feel it tearing up inside of me like something was going to rip out of my chest, but it was different to shifting and I knew it. I had no idea what it was but I wanted to be lead somewhere and I knew that by this time to follow my instincts so I just followed where my head was taking me.

I was getting closer and closer to the animal clinic I could feel it getting worse but it was more of a numbing pain than anything. I could smell blood so I knew that someone was hurt and I recognised the scents. Stiles, Derek and Peter were all there and obviously the blood wasn't going to be Peters so it was more than likely going to be Stiles. I burst through the door to see Stiles sitting in the corner with dried blood all over his face, he was breathing and was starting to come around and I knew that this was all Peter's fault.

The barrier was open and when I rushed through I immediately went for Peter who seemed ready for me but wasn't strong enough. Although I was once his beta he was never my alpha and therefore never had a pack making him weaker. I shoved him into the wall before Derek pinned my arms against my back so I was restricted in my movements before there was a sharp scratch in my neck.

Dizziness surrounded me and then I felt my body hit the floor with a sudden crash and landing on top of someone's shoes which I recognised to be Deaton's. As I come around my arms were still restrained but tighter than before. I wriggled about a bit but I wasn't getting out not without hurting myself at least.

"What do you want actually better question why did you hurt Stiles?"

"To get you back here as you ran off if you don't remember."

"I do remember but I just needed some space from all of this just to let go."

"Let go how?"

"Just let go of all the worries in this town as something is always going on but I am fine and I am back so please let me go."

Derek's point of view:

I didn't say anything while he was there but after letting him go Stiles and I stayed back to talk to Deaton who was concerned to say the least.

"He is changing and you need to keep him grounded."

"He's an alpha though so I don't get what we can do."

"Just stop him from doing something stupid."

"Oh he already has."

"Wait what?"

"I could smell it on him, you said you were worried he wouldn't come back alone well he hasn't and it was someone that we don't want back here."

"Who is it?"

"Just an old enemy of ours who goes by the name Demon wolf."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Derek's point of view:

"He wouldn't work with him though, would he?"

"Scott's confused about what is going on making him vulnerable so he would have wormed his way into his mind."

"Telling him what?"

"How to control it all that way he can make him the alpha he wants to be."

"Making him a monster."

"Exactly."

"So how can we help him?"

"Literally keep an eye on him and away from him until he seems in control of it all."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then we have a huge problem on our hands."

I understand what Scott is going through but how could he go to him I think I would rather him go to Peter than Deucalion as at least I could keep an eye on him we don't even know where Deucalion is. I knew this was probably wasn't going to play out in our favour just as long as Deucalion was in Scott's head so that was where the problems would lie.

But how were we going to keep Scott with us at all times and away from him even though we had no idea where he is? And actually there was no way that we could restrain Scott as he is stronger than us so this wasn't going to work.

Scott's point of view:

I had a feeling Derek knew where I was and who I had been with but I just needed help controlling it and now I did so I wouldn't have to see him again. Or at least I thought I had control of it. If I ever feel like I knew something then I didn't and the lack of control was just starting. As I got home and into my room I sat down to go on my compute before I could see a reflection on the screen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much finding out how much Derek knows."

"He didn't say anything but I think he knows."

"And what do you propose we do about that?"

"Nothing as I no longer need your help, I have control now so you can move on."

"You don't not yet but I want to stay here in this town."

"Look you have had your fun but please leave me alone."

"Or what? What will you do Scott you won't kill me?"

"I won't do anything I just want you to leave."

"You know that is not how a threat works so are you going to make me leave or will I just stay around like I originally planned to and watch you struggle before you realise that you need my help."

"If you want but you do know that I won't be coming to you for help."

"Well if you say so but lacrosse season is coming up at school so I am sure you will do splendidly but alas I must depart from this thrilling conversation, I am sure we will see each other shortly Scott."

He was wrong I had control and lacrosse was going to be fine, there were no trials meaning that I was still captain especially with Jackson gone so it was going to be alright as long as I didn't get angry. Which I had got quite good at in lacrosse unless we were going to have to go against the teenagers on steroids again. And even if we did all I had to do was control everything as I couldn't go back to him especially with Derek knowing what was going on.

As the next morning came around and I rolled over the sensation was different to what my bed usually felt like and then I realised I wasn't in my bed I was in the woods, it was happening again. The sleepwalking but I was at the old hale house fully dressed and I had my phone on me so I must have been conscious when I did this unless I am now an expert sleepwalker. I couldn't call Derek or Stiles so I went with Peter knowing that it would probably be a mistake.

"What do you want it better be important as it is only 6 in the morning?"

"Could you come to the old hale house?"

"Why?"

"I will let you know when you get here."

"It better be important Scott."

"Do you think I would call you if it wasn't?"

"No, look I will be there shortly."

I was nervous to what was happening as I did this when I was first turned but it was more of a subconscious thing then and this felt more real like I decided to do it. Peter arrived and you could tell he wasn't a morning person.

"Why are you here anyway Scott?"

"I don't know I woke up here."

"Fully clothed and everything?"

"Yes and I am concerned?"

"So why call me and not Derek?"

"As he won't give me a straight answer and I know that you will as it will most likely make it more fun for you."

"True so what do you want to know?"

"What is happening to me?"

"It is the alpha powers taking over you but you already know that."

"But why am I in the forest?"

"As you are more of a wolf now and this is their natural habitat so you will have to learn to control it but I am guessing that you have no idea what happened did you shift at all?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well sooner or later you will shift subconsciously and bite someone."

"Why would I do that?"

"Every alpha needs a pack and Stiles and Derek don't count seeing as one of them is human."

"Look just tell me how to control it."

"You can't it is now a part of your nature."

"How did you do it?"

"I shifted at night when I was outside to get used to it all and then I bit you."

"Great."

"Now you better get ready and go to school."

With that he was off he had a thing similar to Derek where he would literally evaporate but I didn't have time to ponder on how he did it so I made my way to school but I walked instead of taking my bike. And when I got there I was greeted by Stiles.

"Hey Scotty, I came to call on you earlier and your mum said you left."

"Yeah I walked so I left earlier today."

"What like an hour earlier?"

"Something like that anyway what's up."

"Not much thinking of picking up a sinister British accent."

"Alright what do you know?"

"I know you went to him for help but don't worry we are here to stop you from doing it again."

"I don't plan on going back to him again as I got what I needed from him."

"Oh that was easy."

"Look I wouldn't go to him unless it was important but as that is all over it is okay but I think we better get going to lacrosse practice before coach loses it more than he already has."

We made our way to the locker room and got changed quickly before making our way out onto the field and I recognised the whole team apart from one person who I knew was new to the school, and I know I promised Stiles I would use no wolf powers but I had to make my mark and prove why I was the team captain. I just wouldn't go full alpha unless I had to. As we started to practice we just did some shooting practice where everyone missed but the new kid and myself but then it came to one on one and I was using the long stick.

As everyone was running at me I managed to get them all with great ease but then came this new kid who was going to be more difficult. As he made a run at me I was concentrating he tried to fake around me but I knew that was coming and I took him out that he flipped and landed on his ankle. When I heard the bone crack I couldn't help but feel guilty. The whole team came running up to him and Stiles came to me instantly shoving me back.

"I did that."

"Yeah you did what happened to no wolf powers."

"I didn't use it all, I just used a little bit of my wolf power."

"But now a little is a lot. You are an alpha now Scott not a pathetic beta so there is now very little difference between a little and a lot. And you may want to go to the changing rooms."

"Why?"

"Your eyes."

"Crap."

I ran to the changing rooms and went into the showers trying to cool off, I felt in control so I went over to the mirror where I was hoping to see brown eyes but instead I was met by two blood red eyes in the mirror. Why wasn't I turning back to my normal eye colour? Out of anger I punched the mirror so that it shattered into a pile on the floor. As my knuckles healed I had to get out of here before someone knows what I had done.

I grabbed my bag and made a run for it until I reached the outskirts of the town, whenever I felt down I always went up to where Allison and I used to sneak off to. I set on the edge of the cliff reflecting on what was happening to me and I knew it. I was becoming a monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Now now Scott why aren't you at school?"

"Not now I broke someone's ankle today."

"I see so why are you here it was an accident."

"Look shut up you and your sinister British accent trying to work your way into my mind and it is working."

"I knew it would so what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I don't want anything from you or anyone I just need to be alone."

"If that is what you want then I will be off."

As Deucalion left I knew that Derek was shortly on his way up as his scent wafted through the wind, it was obvious that him and Stiles were keeping an eye on me and after today's debacle I couldn't blame them. I needed help and quickly.

"Scott."

"What do you want Derek?"

"To see if you are okay."

"Did you hear what I did today?"

"Yes and it is okay he went to the hospital and it isn't as bad as you think it is just dislocated and he was telling the doctor that it was his fault not yours."

"But it could have been so much worse than that don't you get it, what if I broke his back or killed him."

"But you didn't so didn't think like that please it isn't helping."

"I know but what if it did happen?"

"You know this is what he wants to make you vulnerable."

"I know but Derek you know when I first turned you said that I would hurt someone and would most likely kill someone you were right."

"No I wasn't, I didn't know you and now I do and you aren't a killer Scott."

"What if I am deep down and you just don't want to admit it yet?"

"Well I see it as you need to feel like you aren't going to then you won't."

I have had enough of all of this I have one person thinking I am a monster another telling me I am not but I don't really know how I feel about it. I know I am changing but into what I am not sure of yet. I can feel the ruthlessness coming out and that was evident at lacrosse after the incident.

I didn't know how to cope with everything going on I didn't want to go home all I wanted to do was stay outside in the woods and be in the open air but I knew that wasn't possible so I had to realistically go home where I went straight up to my room to find Stiles sitting on my bed.

"Stiles what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking that you were okay and he is fine by the way."

"I know Derek told me."

"But why does he not blame me for it I caused it to happen."

"He said that he shouldn't have been so cocky and went up against you as he knew you were the captain and he felt like he had a point to prove to you and to everyone that he was good at lacrosse."

"And he was but I ruined it for him as he will most likely be benched for the rest of the season."

"No half of it but please don't blame yourself it was accident and could have happened to anyone."

"I know but I need some sleep I will see you tomorrow."

Stiles made his way out of the room and left the house and I got into bed, I fell asleep very quickly but that didn't mean the sleep was good. I was a restless sleeper at the best of times but tonight it felt different I was more restless.

There was someone in my bathroom I could hear the water dripping from the tap onto the bath I got out of bed and made my way through to the bathroom to find someone whose back was to me. I walked up to them not recognising the scent and tapped them on the back so they turned around. It was me half shifted, black and red eyes and a mouthful full of fangs. I was looking at the monster reflection of myself.

"Who are you?"

"I am the new you, can't you see it is only a matter of time before you look like this Scott"

"No this is all in my head, I know it is you aren't real."

"You are right that I am in your head but I am real, I am you but you haven't realised that yet."

"No this is not me you are a monster."

"So are you the alpha werewolf."

"I may be a monster but I am not a predator I don't kill people."

"But you want to, just to feel the power surge that you get ask Derek ask Peter what it is like to kill."

"No, I don't want more power I already have too much power."

"If you say but only one person can help you and you already know that but you don't want his help do you?"

"No I don't want his help and I don't need it."

"You obviously do Scott as you do realise this isn't real?"

"What is it?"

"Your nightmare."

"Just leave me alone."

"I am afraid I can't do that Scott as we are the same person."

"No I am not like you as you are a monster."

As he wolfed out he looked like he was going to lunge at me to kill me but instead he just jumped into me and disappeared once we touched, he was right that was me but deep down and I somehow had to keep that part of me dormant. As I felt this happen I fell back and caused a thud on the floor before waking up a jolting up in bed. I was sweating beyond anything that seemed humanly possible and I had just had the worst nightmare.

All of this started for one simple reason, I had let go for fun and now I was wanting to do it again and again and if that was what I was going to become I had to stop it, I needed to learn control but who I was going to go to was another idea. I just went back to sleep and didn't give it a second thought until the morning.

After school the following day I had made my decision so I picked up on their scent and made my way to where they were. They didn't seem surprised to see me though which I was expecting.

"I need your help."

"I know."

"Well are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes just to make things more interesting in this town."

"They can't find out though."

"Who Derek and Stiles and Peter."

"No one can know."

"Alright lets get started."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Control training was going well or at least I thought it was, I knew that it wasn't the wisest choice I had ever made but it was better than asking Derek or Peter for help in control. Deucalion was a good teacher don't get me wrong but the nightmares and the sleep walking was still happening and he knew that something was wrong.

"What is it Scott?"

"It's still happening the nightmares and the sleep walking."

"More frequently have you noticed."

"Yes."

"Well the full moon is in a couple of days so that is all I can put it down to but with control you won't shift."

"Good as I may have a lacrosse game on the same night."

"Of course you would but as long as you feel in control of it all we don't want anything bad happening now do we, now you better get off home before your beloved pack come looking for you."

Deucalion's point of view:

It was working what I was doing was instead of using anger use adrenaline to shift meaning that if he shifts on the field then there would be a few problems, but there is one thing about an out of control alpha on a full moon he will want to bite someone and that he will. I was guaranteeing on it if not I was sure I could be quite forceful into it though.

What I wanted was for him to form a pack of new people as I did like Derek and Stiles but I wanted him to form a pack of his own before the then goes and kills them just like I did with mine. He was strong already but not where I needed him to be and when I say strong he could almost beat me but he could definitely beat every other werewolf in this town.

In order to see how things were going to play out I decided on the night of the full moon that I was going to go and watch the lacrosse game just for fun as I knew that Scott was going to be the entertainment.

On the night of the full moon I made my way to the school and sat in the stands in the far corner so that he wouldn't be able to see me, they were playing a puny looking team which would mean many injuries all caused by Scott. The first quarter went by without a problem but I put that not to the moon being out in the sky.

As the moon began to rise I knew that things were going to get interesting. He was going to grow stronger and I was seeing that happening right in front of my eyes he was on defence tonight as one person ran into him he literally snapped the boys leg in half. Scott didn't flinch and he just carried on playing as the boy was stretchered off the pitch. This continued to half of the players on the opposing team.

As the moon reached the peak in the sky his eyes were glowing red, the adrenaline was causing him to turn, he wasn't shifting fully but I could see fangs, claws and his blood red eyes which were perfect for me but Stiles could also see. He ran up to Scott in the time out and pushed back so no one else could see. I used my hearing to hear what they were saying.

"What are you doing Scott?"

"Playing lacrosse?"

"As a werewolf?"

"I haven't fully shifted."

"The eyes, fangs and claws tell me something different."

"Yes I know but what do you expect?"

"A little more self-control Scott, this never happens."

"Well it is so we are going to get used to it."

"This isn't right Scott and you know it, so shift back."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It is fine I have complete control Stiles no one will get hurt."

"They better not."

"Trust me everyone will be fine."

As the second half began Stiles was watching Scott not even bothering about playing and who could blame him. Scott and the freshman who I believe was injured the other day due to Scott went after the same player for the ball, as they collided in the air I could see a little contact between Scott and this new freshmen in the air.

Peter's point of view:

I needed a new plan Scott hadn't come back to me for help meaning that he had someone else helping me and after the last time I knew that he had gone with Deucalion meaning that he was my new plan. I am sure that I could worm my way in to helping him get what he wants from Scott as two evil geniuses is better than one.

I knew they were at the lacrosse game and I thought I would take a leaf out of my nephew's book by creepily attending high school events but I might just steer clear of the locker room after. I made my way to the game and stood by the side of the bleachers.

They were up 3 to nothing but that wasn't why I was here I could see that Scott had partly shifted meaning that he wasn't in control and whether he would kill anyone I doubt it but what I expected see had happened.

I could sense that he was coming over to me and this was the conversation that I had been wanting in order to get what I want.

"Peter why are you here?"

"Just checking up why are you here?"

"Watching over my investment well the one I haven't paid for at least."

"I want to offer you some help."

"I think I can handle Scott."

"And now he has done the one thing that we thought he never would and you are going to want him to do what you did. I can help you mould him into the monster."

"He is already a monster Peter it's just he doesn't know it yet."

"Well with my help we can make this whole town know who Scott McCall is well at least the supernatural side of this town."

"And why would I need your help with a teenage boy."

"Well two evil masterminds are better than one."

"You have yourself a deal Peter but one wrong move and you will be back where you were before."

"In the hospital?"

"Dead."

"Don't worry there will be no misbehaving from me."

"Now we better go and see how Scott's actions will cause consequences for everyone other than ourselves."

We walked back over to the bleachers to see how the rest of the game would play out but in our eyes it was already a victory.

Deucalion's point of view:

There were drops of blood falling to the ground, this freshman and Scott fell and after he got up all I could see on the freshman's leg was a giant bite mark. Scott had done it he had finally bitten someone and I would like to add a good one at that. He was going to be strong well up until Scott kills him.

He didn't seem bothered by it at all and he just got up and carried on playing, the freshman on the other hand was taken off for the rest of the game. After the game finished we didn't see Scott and I am guessing that he realised what he had done. The freshman on the other hand had been taken to the hospital so that is where we gathered Scott would be.

If Scott was to have a beta we needed to work quickly for Scott to become the monster that we needed him to be as if this kid turns he won't be a werewolf for very long. Actually he won't be alive much longer.


End file.
